Gone Too Soon
by AndKatnissRaisedHerBow
Summary: There's not a day that goes by that I don't think of you. I ask why this crazy world had to lose a ray of light, we never knew. Gone too soon.


**a/n: This is a very, very overdue fic that I owe to ****RocketsLove****. I told her a while back that I would write one for her, plot of her request. She gave me several ideas, but the one that stuck was a pregnancy fic. I have never attempted one and have always been kind of scared of them, if only because there are so many. But, I don't believe this exact plot has been done yet, so I hope you like it! ****RocketsLove****, especially you, hun! I hope I didn't disappoint you :) MuchLove**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Jade wandered around the small store for a few minutes, making sure that no one she knew was anywhere within sight. This was not something she could just be caught doing. Once she had triple checked everywhere, she walked over to the isle that held the purpose of her trip to this secluded store. She waited until the small blonde woman walked away. She had that soccer mom look. She looked about thirty two, with at least one kid of her own. Jade breifly wondered if the woman had ever been in her position. She doubted it.

After the woman walked away, Jade knelt down to look at the various colorful boxes that sat in front of her. After debating briefly with herself, she chose the most expensive box of pregnancy test, wanting to insure that it would give the correct result.

Once the box was in her hand, she strode confidently up to the register. The man working gave her a disapproving look, practically glaring at her. She glanced down at his name tag. _Larry_. She would have to add that name to the list of things she hates. Maybe even bring it up in her next video.

"Twenty two, fourty seven." He spoke harshly. She handing over the money, got her change and left. She hesitated slightly when she thought she saw Tori out of the corner of her eye. After checking again, she decided it was simply her mind playing trickes on her. _Stop being so paranoid!_ She told herself.

She had yet to tell Beck about any other this. Why get him worked up over something that may very well be nothing at all? Right. There was no reason. So, her period was late? Everyone is irregular at times.

When she arrived at her mom's house, she busied herself with small jobs here and there. She unloaded the dishwasher, dusted the shelves in the living room. She watched a little TV and folded the laundry. She was doing her best to put off what she knew she had to do for as long as possible.

Soon enough though, she ran out of things to do. Wouldn't her mom be shocked when she got home? Everytihng was tidy, her room was cleaned, bed made. Dishes were done, laundry was folded and put away. These were things she would almost _never_ do without being nagged to the point of doing it just to shut her mother up.

Confidently, she strode over and plucked a test from the box and proceeded to pee on the damn thing. Afterward, she sat it on the bathroom counter, closed her eyes and waited. Once the alotted amount of time passed, she still kept her eyes closed, hoping desperately to open her eyes to a small blue minus.

Once she summed up enough courage to sneek a peak at it, she snapped her eyes open. The first thing they were drrawn to was the tiny, pink plus sign. A gasp escaped her mouth. Not believing it, she plucked another one from the box and repeated. It gave her the same result. So she tried another, and another, until the box was empty. Each one giving her the same obnoxious answer.

After several minutes, she still couldn't believe that there was a child growing inside of her. It was a very strange feeling, knowing that she would now have to care for two.

With shaky hands, she drove to her loving boyfriend's RV, wearing only shorts and one of his many, many flannel shirts. Once there, she parked her car in the driveway, switched it off and simply sat there, the brisk air of the January night giving her chills. She sat there while the realization hit her. _I'm pregnant_. She thought, over and over again. _I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant._

Eventually, Beck emerged from his small home for some reason or another, and saw her car. After doing a double take to make sure it really was her, he jogged over to the car. She didn't notice him until he tapped on the window. She opened the door and he gave her a concerned look. "Jade, what are you doing? How long have you been sitting here?"

She lifted her face up and he saw the tracked of her dark makeup, mixed with tears that had streamed down her face.

"Oh, baby, what's wrong?" He said as he lifted her up into his arms and wrapped his thin jacket around her.

"I just... We need to talk." She finally spoke.

"Okay." He said, still looking worried as he lead her into his RV.

They spent a while piddling around. Finding a comfortable place to sit, something good to watch on TV, a warm blanket to drape over themselves. After about ten minutes, they lay on his couch, her leant down against his chest.

"So what is it that we need to talk about" He asked her hesitantly.

She sighed, lifting herself up from him. "I... I'm... pregnant..." She confessed.

His face became a mix of emotions. First, shock, followed by disbelief and lastly, fear. He tried to speak, but found himself paralyzed by the news. Eventually, though, he regained himself enough to pull her back against his chest. Sighing once more, Jade rested her head in the crook of his neck and planted a small kiss to his jaw. No words were spoken, but the smile on her face could light up a room when Beck's hand covered her stomach, his fingers massaging it gently, making a million silent promises to his child.

**.**

A month passed and no one knew yet. Two days before Valentine's Day, Beck bought a small diamond ring. At midnight, on Febuary 14th, he dropped to his knee and proposed to Jade, who quickly said yes with tears in her eyes.

**.**

Tori was the first to find out.

When she pulled up in his driveway, she saw Beck's car, with Jade's parked beside it. Sikowitz had been especially out of it that day and had given her Beck's folder, she was simply coming to return it. The door was left unlocked, so she didn't knock. However, when she looked inside, what she saw was enough to draw a gasp from her lip glossed mouth.

Beck and Jade we laid out on the bed, watching Full House. Jade was wearing shorts and a thin black tank top. Beneath Jade's top, her stomach was bulging quite a bit. Beck's hand was spread across her abdomen, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

As soon as they saw Tori standing there in the doorway, Jade quickly snatched a blanket off the floor and threw it over herself, eyes wide. Beck knew Tori had already seen and didn't bother with trying to cover Jade's baby bump. He just stared at her, eyes wide and wating for her response.

"Why are you here?" Jade snapped, sounding two minutes away from hysterics. Beck tried to calm her down by pulling her closer to him. "Damn hormones." she whispered against his skin.

"Uhm. I just came to drop this off." Tori said, awkwardly holding up Beck's notebook.  
>"Oh, thanks. I was wondering where that went," Beck lied. In truth, the misplaced notebook hadn't even crossed his mind. He already had too much to think about.<p>

Tori sat the notebook down on a near dresser and walked over to the bed. "Look," She began, "I'm not going to judge either of you on this, but..." She let her vioce trail off, unsure of what to say.

Jade looked pissed. "Yes, Tori. I'm pregnant. is that what you wanted to hear? I admit it! Beck and I had sex and I got pregnant. Feel better now?" She spoke harshly. Beck made a shushing sound in her ear, attemping to calm her down.

"Jade, no. I didn't come here to get in on your little secret. I didn't even know until I saw just then. I just... If you need anything, I'm here. My family isn't rich, but I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind helping out."

Jade, softened by her words, smiled at her. "Thank you, Tori." Beck thanked her as well, telling her that she didn't have to offer that. They could get by on their own. But Tori insisted.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise. Just call me if you need anything. Okay?"

"Okay." They both whispered gratefully.

**.**

The next day, they went to the pediatrician for the first time. They couldn't afford to go as many times as the doctors recommended, but they made the trips they could. Jade was currently three months into the pregnancy, and Jade's stomach was bulging a little more everyday. By this point, they had accepted the fact that they would soon have a child, and even though they were still scared, had began looking forward to the baby.

They went over the basics with the doctor, who was just checking to make sure everything was okay, and that there would be no complications. The couple breathed a sigh of relief when they were told that everything was in order.

**.**

Later that night, lying in bed, they discussed names for the baby. They didn't know yet if it would be a boy or a girl, they would find out next month, but they had yet to think of names.

After nearly two hours of arguing, one calling out a name and the other shooting it down for some reason or another, they decided on two. Alexander Blake for a boy, and Charolette Grace for a girl.

**.**

Two weeks later, Jade told Cat. Jade's baby bump was becoming very difficult to hide, so they decided to tell the group. Everyone had stared at them, wide eyed for a moment, but then promised not to tell anyone else. Beck and Jade also told Lane and Sikowitz. Jade's morning sickness was quite an issue at times. They explained to Sikowitz that the pregnancy was why they were late alot more recently. They felt the need to tell Lane, for guidance. He had children of his own and had been with his wife through two pregnancies already. They came to him when they needed to talk, or had questions about something. Lane didn't judge them, he told him that as long as they loved each other, it was okay. And he didn't ignore the diamond on Jade's ring finger either.

**.**

Four days before their next appointment with the pediatrician, Jade woke up not feeling well. At first, they assumed it was just anther wave of morning sickness. After twenty minutes of Jade insisting she was fine and Beck telling her that it was okay to skip one day, they finally were in the car on the way to school. They arrived fifteen minutes late, and snuck into the back of Sikowitz's class. However, before he could finish teaching, Jade got up from her seat, ran out the door and into the hall. Beck jumped up and followed her into the girls' bathroom, earning himself several strange looks from other girls that happened to be in there at the moment.

He watched as Jade flung the door of the first stall open and followed right behind her. She bent over the toilet, quickly ridding herself of her breakfast, and he pulled her hair back into a sloppy ponytail using the hair band he now kept around his wrist simply for times like these. He rubbed her shoulders lightly as her body wretched, and handed her a wet paper towel once she couldn't throw up anymore. It wasn't until she got up when he red the red in the toilet. She had been throwing up _blood_. God, that wasn't good. Jade seemed to realize it about the same time he did. He scooped her up in his arms and ran out of the bathroom. He yelled at Tori, who was waiting outside, to tell Sikowitz that they were going to the emergency room.

Once he had her in the front passenger seat of his car, he sped away, calling the hospital on the way to tell them the problem and when they would be there so they could be ready for her. She gave him a worried look and he gripped her hand, holding on tight.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally arrived at the hospital. He parked the car and went around to the passenger side to help her out. Arm in arm, they raced inside the building. Beck stopped to tell the lady at the desk who they were and she gave them directions to where they needed to go.

Once they sat inside the room, the nurse greeted them and went over all the basics with them. Soon enough, the doctor walked in. He asked all the same questions, and more. After all that was done, he laid Jade down the table-like thing for a sonogram.

She gave Beck that same worried look she had in the car, and he gripped her hand once again. "It'll be okay." He said as he planted a line of small kisses on her hand and up her arm. Jade winced at the cold gel the doctor spread over her stomach, but was fine once Beck kissed her forehead and whispered once again that it would be okay.

They looked up at the screen to see the fuzzy image of their child, and it wasn't until the doctor pointed it out that they noticed the lack of the sound of the small child's heartbeat coming through the speakers.  
>"Miss West, Mr Oliver," The man said, looking at them with sympathy, "I'm sorry, but it seems you've had a miscarriage." Before he could finish his sentence, tears we already falling from Jade's eyes. Beck's breath caught when the words were said, and he felt tears come to his own eyes. He wrapped his arms around his fiance. "Can you at least tell us if it was a boy or girl?" She asked sadly. The doctor looked back at the screen. "It was a girl." He spoke solemnly.<br>"Charlotte Grace." Was all Jade said before dissolving into tears.

**.**

Now, Beck sat on the couch of his house, his beautiful wife by his side. It has been exactly one year today since they were told of Charlotte's miscarriage. The couple is curled up together, both with tears in their eyes. They still had no kids, they hadn't had the courage to want another. The rest of the group had come over earlier, attempting to get their minds off the date.

Beck and Jade had married in July, just two months after graduation. They were happy, but there was always the weight of their child they never got to know.

_There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of you_

_I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose_

_Such a ray of light, we never knew_

_Gone too soon_

**a/n: Gone Too Soon by Daughtry. On their newest album. **

**I actually wasn't planning on using that song, or any song at all. I started this before I had even heard it. But, when I did hear it, I knew it would be perfect for this :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it, this wasn't actually how I originally wrote it. I got about three fourths of the way through it, and then my computer shut off on me. I don't know what exactly it did, because I had most of it saved, but I lost every bit of it. So, I had to rewrite it. **

**Please review! They are greatly appreaciated!  
><strong>

**MuchLove**

**KittyCat :***


End file.
